gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Speeches
BilliousOfTheVoidHands (listen to portals from endgame with this. 1:05-2:30 Drake: but even if we take the beach it would take thousands to storm the cities. Bill: tens of thousands. Drake: but, my brother, there is no such force Bill: really? Bill walks out to his balcony overlooking the 10,000 Dwemmer troops. Drake is frozen in surprise. Bill continues to make a speech. Bill: a new power is rising, it's victory is at hand, Army: *roars in bloodthirsty excitement* Bill: March forth to our allies, and on the day you storm the beaches and see the enemy.... LEAVE. NONE. ALIVE! Army: *roars again* Bill: TO WAAAAAAR!!! Army: *Begins chanting and roaring as they begin marching off* (this next one was to Jellyboi during an argument) "Then are you truly better, your aspirations are just as unjust and animalistic as the Furries you hate. Who knows, you may be just as bad as the Furries. Don't get me wrong, I want em all dead too. But I draw a line when you target hybrids, most of my people are hybrids, my son was a hybrid. But I'll execute any furry on my turf, but I will take no pleasure in it. For the moment I do, I will have stooped to their level." Captain John Sutton "Ok, I don't think these furries get it. I NEVER WANTED TO COMMIT MASS GENOCIDE IN THE FIRST PLACE but that all changed when you attacked us. I thought of furries as weird but I never had a problem with them. All I want is peace and if it takes blood to get there so be it. I am loyal to the Gamer Army and we will not fail in our mission. Every time a bloody tuft of fur hits the ground to never stand again... WE RISE! If this war takes a thousand years then fucking bring it on! And all the furries out there be ready 'cus there's a storm coming and that storms name is the USGR! Keep on fighting Gamers! We can win this!" Chief (Plays a video from Metal Gear Solid 5) "Why are we still here? Just to suffer? Every night, I can feel my leg… and my arm… even my fingers. The body I’ve lost… the comrades I’ve lost… won’t stop hurting… It’s like they’re all still there. You feel it, too, don’t you?" I feel his words. I'll force 'em to give us back our old lives. Future The ways of our allies and former enemies are different, but we must put those differences aside. I will prepare for every possibility. if i have to fight with my bare hands, ill get my damn gloves. If i end up fighting cogs, then bring on the cream pies. We face a threat greater than We've ever imagined facing alone, but if we stand together, we could defeat the furries, those furfuckers wont prevail unless they drive us apart, and if we fall, god damn it will we get up again. We arent facing the storm, we are the storm! GAME ON!!! Yeetmaster69420 (President Memus) We Are Americans Gamers, we Stand here today facing the second worst odds other than Oregon. We are united. We are here to liberate. We are walking Gods. We are Invisible. Eveyone, RAISE YOUR WEAPONS! Your Laser Rifles, Your Memes, Your Controllers! The Robloxians! The Memers! The Purebloods! The Loyalists! The Furries who have defected! We are Gamers! We are more than Gamers! We are people! We are those of the Republic! WE ARE AMERICANS! The Jewel of the Pacific Delivered to the 76th during the official signing of the Surrender of the LA Furry Garrison. Today, I stand here with a pen touching paper for a small surrender in not just the desert. Not a small town in a courthouse. I'm standing in the head office of the Los Angeles City Hall. The City Hall in the Jewel of the Pacific. Greater than the square of Tokyo. Greater than the Trans-Pacific Business Hub of Anchorage. More Developed than Sydney. Wealthier than Shanghai. A Greater Paris than Ho Chi Minh City. A Greater beast than the Lion City. A More orderly city than Bejing. In the home of many of America's biggest Companies. The Second-Largest City in the former US. This is no small victory. This is the Liberation of The Jewel of the Pacific. The Appraisal of our Skill. Swearing In Delivered to a Memer Congress hearing on July 17, 2019. I solemnly swear my fealty and loyalty to the Republic. To the Democratic System. To be bound by the constitution. To be held at fair trial by the Court of Moderators. To be charged as if I was none. Not to use my power as President against the people or Congress. And to uphold the dankness of the memes. The National Security Adress Delivered to a Memer Congress hearing on July 23, 2019. For those of you who don't care about the National Security of your country, I urge you to rethink your actioning. I am doing this for my stability. They were under attack by our Majority and took a violent response back. Our Government was not involved in the prejudice against these people, and their presence was disrupting the peace and stability in our Nation. They refused to join the Armed Forces. They refused to work on the Home Front. They wanted to Privatise and abandon the War. They were the equivalent of the Protesters of Old. Chief Look, I have no doubt in my mind that the former Chief was a bumbling buffoon that was neither a great general or Republican leader. There is no doubt that he was Chiefly a Weeaboo, and will always be nothing but a lowly Weeaboo. And to replace him until we find a true sucessor, Field Marshal Yeet has stepped up to the office. I congratulate her and denounce Chief on behalf of our great Nation. The Day of Sorrow Delivered during a Memer Congress meeting on July 27, 2019. It pains me to say that during the processions of this meeting, thick black clouds have gathered on the world. Chidori Takeda-Lulz has committed Ritual Suicide. May it be known that this day is a day of Great Sorrow. May the wrath of a thousand dead memes be called upon the world in her passing. May the world take the actions that she died for. But we must now Sorrow for long, we have a war, and she may not let that be held to a halt. This meeting is disbanded and an official day of mourning is called. Oskar Müller “All I ask for you is to...“ This speech was given to void hand troops mere seconds before Operation Oregon Dreams started. Fellow soldiers. I am not Billious. I do not look like Billious. I don’t talk like Billious. I don’t act like Billious. So I understand that I am unfamiliar to many of you. But all I ask for is one thing. All I ask for is for you to kill every damn furry on this beach! Your orders are simple. Now to Washington and beyond! “You are about to embark upon the great crusade...“ This speech was given to all troops a day before the operation began. Though it is copied from Eisenhowers Speech, it still inspires troops to this day. Gamers, Void Hands, and all forces of Operation Oregon Dreams. You are about to embark upon the great crusade. The eyes of the world are upon you. Your task will not be an easy one. Your enemy is well trained. Well equipped in battle arts. They will fight savagely. But I have full confidence of your devotion to duty and skill in battle. We will accept nothing less than full victory. ”Just because I’m down doesn’t mean I’m out” This occurred mere seconds after Müller was loaded away from Oregon to Califurnia. (Audio Recording Begins) Alright soldiers. Im wounded. Im weakend. And I’m back in the frying pan. The furries are still in Chula Vista. Somehow, some furres acquired intel of my evacuation from Oregon to Califurnia. A convoy came to try and get us while driving. We held them off, but I was shot in the leg and stomach. I need help. Get the gamers to Chula Vista where my safe house is located. I need backup soon. Remember soldiers. Just because I’m down doesn’t mean I’m out. Good luck and make sure to secure Chula Vista iin the name of Cheif. (Audio Recording Ends) ”HE WAS A GREAT MAN. KILLED BY TYRANTS!...” A speech Müller gave shortly after the tragic death of Billious: I have recently been notified that Billiousofthevoidhands has been killed by furries in a town in Britain. Ambushed by furries! The same people who killed his adopted son without reason! The same people who burned alive a 10 year old prince! These fuckers have just brought upon tragedy and suffering upon us! This reminds me of an incident back in February. A furry name Forepaw was sickened by the ways of furries torturing gamers and transformation. He started small protests during the peace time, and soon had protesters with him. Furry command realized this and decided to take action. When no furry February began, they started protests. Saying it was best to end the misery of captured gamers instead of torture and transform them. They eventually moved into town square. And furries hidden in buildings of the military with AKs, M16s, M4s, or whatever rifle they had, turned off the safety, cocked the loaded weapon, and fired into the crowd. All the furries were killed in that massacre including forepaw! He was a great man. Killed by tyrants! The event was so secret, even the leaders of the furries, Majira Strawberry didn’t even know about the incident. These same fuckers have now burned a suffering man! Suffering from the fate of his loved ones! A generation wiped out! HE WAS A GREAT MAN! SLAUGHTERED BY TYRANTS! THESE FURRIES MUST DIE FOR THEIR SINS UPON MANKIND! THIS IS THE ENEMY WE FACE EVERY DAY! WE SHALL NO LONGER BE APPRESSED! I DECLARE AN OPERATION IN THE NAME OF BILLIOUS TO FINALLY TAKE BACK THOSE LANDS THAT WERE OURS! So gamers. Tyrants, or gamers? You decide. President-Field Marshal Final Hope A Quick Part Of The Speech, "We Fight!" Hope-Alright, men, this is the moment we've been training for. The time has come. I may have a bullet in my shoulder blade, but I still fight. We all shall kill these furries, or die trying. We fight! Soldiers-We fight! Hope-We fight! Soldiers-We fight! Hope-Then let's go out there and bust some furry ass! Soldiers-YEAH! Independence For All "'Mankind'. That word should have new meaning for all of us today. We can't be consumed by our petty differences anymore. We will be united in our common interests. Perhaps it's fate that today is the First of July, and you will once again be fighting for our freedom. Not from tyranny, oppression, or persecution... but from annihilation. We are fighting for our right to live. To exist. And should we win the day! We may be separated by race, gender, age, but we are all united as Gamers. Now, the 1st of July will not only be remembered as the day we made the first neutron nuke but as the day the world declared in one voice: 'We will not go quietly into the night! We will not vanish without a fight! We're going to live on! We're going to survive! Today we fight this evil tyranny and regain our Independence. FOR GAMERS!" 9/11 May we all have a moment of silence in memory of the lives lost on 9/11/2001. *pause* Thank you gamers, have a nice and wonderful day. Today we will replace the USGR flags with the US flag and fly it half-staff. Thank you. B-17 Our Apologies President Memus has retreated to the Palace for the day, and on behalf of him and the Memer Nation, we are sorry and give our sincerest apologies to Chidori, to Future, To ChiefGamer, to Final Hope, to Great Pond, and everyone else affected by his words. That is all. Election Speech 1 Good Morning, Channel 1. Channel 3. CNN, FOX, MNN, Channel 12. FMs 505 and 298.5. This is B-17 Bomber Boi. Like many of my fellow gamer citizens, I'm worried. But unlike the Underclass, the War-Torn, Those who've lost loved ones. Lost Money. Lost time and happiness in the machine of gamer War. In the absence of their normal life. And what have our leaders done? The Transvestite Supreme General? Their manner has been rotten. We shall Rebuild the USGR. Introducing Private Solutions. I have talked to 27 development Companies, operating and banking on grants of land and resources from our immense empire. We are entrusting not only Infrastructure to them, but they also are creating jobs while the economy gets back on its feet. Roads, Rails, and the All-Important Air Routes. In addition, using the large national funds we've accumulated, we plan to establish government subsidies for citizen business. Also, multiple International Corporations have had much interest in the USGR, but they have been unable to initiate. Together we're strong. Vote Bomber Boi for a Better Future. Loyalists What have the gamers done that has saved us? All of those watching your favorite shows I am sorry for the interruption. But my name is Kyle Parker. I am the only known leader of the Loyalists. I am going to speak of the past actions of both gamers and furries alike, but mainly gamers. When America still existed, they tried to keep peace in the Middle East and in other places like Africa and sometimes Europe. But then, the gamers attacked furries and as they clashed, the Soviet Union reformed and put even more pressure on the U.S. Eventually, the U.S. fell. Then what happened? Well of course we all know what happened. The wars got even worse. They got to the point where nukes were used upon Athens! More and more people died by the days. Think back to the U.S. What have the Americans done that has saved us? They have disbanded one of the most tyrannical republics in history and have fought and contributed to another’s downfall. As stated before, they kept peace in the Middle East and in Africa. But we all know what happens when some people who just play Battlefield or CoD get elected into power. What have the gamers done that has saved us? Quite simple. They have not only countered territory in America, but all over the globe. Not only that, but they are also a socalist republic! And the gamers are able to brainwash their people into believing the frauds. The most famous example: Who started the Gamer vs. Furry War? The first one, was the gamers. That’s right. There was no furry surprise invasion. No early furry skirmishes. They simply attacked and killed furries because they didn’t like them! And when furries retaliated at them they branded them as war criminals with falsified tales! Expect the Utah Massacre actually took place. Folks we might be looking into the biggest fraud in history. So who do you choose to fight for?Category:Gamer's Alliance